Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown 2: Return to Camp Remote
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Charlie Brown, Linus, Frieda, and Eudora along with Snoopy and Woodstock head back to Camp Remote where they encounter the bullies again, and, in a twist, Freddy Fabulous is there, as well. Also, Peppermint Patty is determined to get to camp with the help of Marcie, Franco, and Hans, as they go to insane extremes to get to camp and join Charlie Brown and the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL**

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Franklin, and Melanie were riding on the bus heading for Camp Remote. Snoopy and Woodstock were following close behind on Snoopy's motorcycle. It was Déjà Vu all over again, only this time fewer of their friends were coming this time around. Lucy and Schroeder decided to sit this trip out to do other summer activities back home. Sally also sat it out only because she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend Michael; plus she hated Camp Remote and had a lousy time last time. But strange enough, they wondered why Peppermint Patty didn't come this time, as she loved camping. Marcie didn't come either, but she wasn't as gung-ho about camping as Patty was.

It didn't matter to Charlie Brown, though, as he was happy that his girlfriend Frieda, as well as Linus, Eudora, Franklin, Melanie, AND Snoopy and Woodstock were all coming. And that made the trip to camp worth it. Plus he didn't mind that Sally wasn't going, as she would have been complaining the way there, complaining when they got there, complaining during the stay there, and complaining on the way back home. So it wasn't a big deal that she sat this trip out.

Sometime later, the bus stopped at the same general store/diner from before. All of the kids got off the bus and stretched their legs. Charlie Brown, Frieda, and their friends got off behind the rest of them.

"So do you think that this trip to Camp Remote will be better than before, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"Well, about this time Sally would be whining about the long trip and that the restrooms won't be clean enough," said Charlie Brown. "So, as long as those bullies don't show up, so far so good."

"Well I'm famished," said Frieda. "Let's say we get something to eat, sweetie?"

"Good idea, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. At that moment, Snoopy and Woodstock pulled up on the motorcycle. They went in and sat at the bar like last time. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora sat at a table together. Franklin and Melanie joined Snoopy and Woodstock at the bar.

Sometime later, the kids were back on the bus. Charlie Brown made it a point to get on right away before the jerk of a bus driver left him behind like last time. Although he knew Snoopy would give him a lift, he also knew his dog was a bit of a wild driver, so that was another reason why he made sure he was on the bus on time, plus so he wouldn't leave Frieda behind, either.

As they reached Camp Remote, all of the kids got off the bus. Charlie Brown and the rest looked around. They haven't seen the bullies around at that moment, so they let their guard down and went to register. As they were walking to the main building, the three bullies jumped out from behind a tree.

"Well, well, well," said Slim, the leader. "Look who's back in town! Welcome back, pigeon!" And the terrible trio started laughing.

"Oh good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown. "Just who we _didn't_ want to be here!"

"Be cool, baby," said Frieda to her boyfriend.

"Well as promised, we will be victorious once again this year," Slim began.

"Yeah, you got lucky last time, but this time all bets are off," said Shorty, the fat one with a deeper voice. Shorty was the one bully who was calmer than the other two.

"As we said before, we won every event here and we will win again this year," added Bucky, the one with the buck teeth.

"And this time, no stupid bird will defeat us," Slim continued. "Isn't that right, Brutus?" Brutus, their bobcat, snickered.

"Uh oh," said Frieda. "Snoopy better protect Woodstock with his life with that cat around. I may be a cat person, but even _I_ have my limits!"

"I'm just glad Sally isn't here," said Charlie Brown. "She would be instigating me into a fight with these guys."

"So Brown," Slim continued, "I see you got a girlfriend now. She have a thing for wimps?!" The bullies all laughed.

"Well, if Pumpkinhead here can get a girl, who are you to judge?!" said a familiar voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" said Frieda. And as the kids turned around and looked to see Freddy Fabulous standing behind them.

"You jerks are back here?" Freddy replied to the bullies. "All you guys do is cheat and steal to win. Not to mention that you do stuff that would land a lesser man in prison. I competed with this kid before in the Decathlon. He may not be much to look at, but he's a better competitor than the three of you creeps combined."

"Who would have thought it would be Freddy Fabulous that would come to our aid?" whispered Charlie Brown to Frieda.

"Hey what's going on here?" said Linus, walking in with Eudora. "Oh these guys again?!"

"Look, fellas," said Slim. "The baby still has his blanket!" The bullies resumed laughing. That was all Linus needed because, like last time, he used his blanket as a whip and cracked it at the terrible trio.

"BACK! BACK! BACK!" And the bullies retreated like before.

"Thanks for backing us up, Freddy," said Charlie Brown.

"No problem, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy. "We may be rivals on the track field back home, but here, you got an ally in me."

"Where's your sister Francessa?" asked Linus.

"She stayed home," Freddy replied. "She hates the great outdoors."

"Sounds like we have more in common than we originally thought," added Charlie Brown. All of the kids laughed, as Snoopy and Woodstock finally arrived. Then all of the kids went in for orientation.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PATTY AND MARCIE'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were hanging out at Joe's Café. Patty, in particular, was disappointed that she missed out on going to camp with Charlie Brown and the others, as she loved going every year. Thibault was also with them, but he wasn't upset about not going to camp, as he just wanted to get reacquainted with Sparkyville. And also love was building with him and former Serpent Sister Rattler.

"I can't believe they went to camp without us," Patty lamented. "Plus it's the same camp we dealt with those bullies from before. How are the girls going to have a democratic arrangement without me?"

"I think they'll survive, sir," said Marcie.

"Maybe," said Patty, "but still think of all the fun we're missing."

"I don't know," said Thibault. "I think me and Holly will have plenty of fun here."

"Holly?" asked Marcie.

"You know her as Rattler from the Serpent Sisters," Thibault replied.

"Oh yeah, the short one," Patty remembered. "I never thought you two would be interested in each other, Thibault."

"I think we have a lot in common, Patty," said Thibault. "And I think we were destined to meet again after I left the remedial school for Melendez. It was like we needed each other."

"I understand," said Franco.

"Yah, me too," agreed Hans.

"I get it as well," said Marcie.

"OKAY THAT TEARS IT!" Peppermint Patty shouted all of the sudden.

"What did I do?" Thibault wondered.

"Not you, Thibault," said Patty. "I am determined to get to Camp Remote, by hook or crook! Are you with me?!"

"As much as I'd like to join this adventure," said Thibault, "I think I'll stay and get to know Holly better."

"How about the rest of you?" she asked Marcie, Franco, and Hans.

"I go with you, Patricia," said Franco. "I look out for you."

"Well we have my Franco, of course," Patty stated. "Marcie? Hans?"

Marcie and Hans looked at each other and nodded. "Against my better judgement," Marcie began, "I feel it's important we all go, sir."

"All right it's all settled!" Patty finished. "Tomorrow morning, Marcie, you, Franco, and Hans will head for the bus stop and we will head out to Camp Remote and meet up with Chuck and the rest of the gang." And the kids all left Joe's.

The next morning, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans had all of their luggage and was waiting for their bus to show up. All were tired as it was still early in the morning. As soon as the bus showed up, they hopped on board. Once they took their seats, the bus took off.

"Sir, are you sure this bus will take us to Camp Remote?" asked Marcie.

"Of course I'm sure, Marcie," said Patty with confidence. "Where else would it go?" Unbeknownst to the kids on the front of the bus read, "Sparkyville to Salt Lake City".

 **NEXT CHAPTER: GETTING SETTLED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST NIGHT**

Sitting in their cabin, the boys were settling in for the night. Aside from the confrontation with the bullies, everything went pretty smooth. Charlie Brown and Linus shared one bunk, and Franklin and another kid named Morris shared another. Morris was a kid who was pretty shy and not that outgoing. He had witnessed what went down with the bullies and he was afraid that they would target him.

"You don't think those bullies would do anything to me, do ya?" asked Morris.

"Don't worry, Morris," said Charlie Brown. "We dealt with those jerks before, so we know what to expect. If anything they'll target us as a group. Very rarely do they go after us individually."

"Besides that, we won't let anything happen to you," added Franklin.

"If it's any consolation, Morris, it's the whole camp against these guys," said Linus.

"Well I, for one, am gonna keep an eye on those dweebs," said Freddy, as he entered the boy's cabin. "A few years back, before I met Pumpkinhead here at the Decathlon, I came to this camp myself. I was part of these guys' clique. But they always played dirty and felt like they had to cheat. I even told them you can beat these kids without cheating. But that was the least of the problems with those guys. During the raft race, they purposely sabotaged the other kid's rafts and their routes by putting all of them in danger."

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown. "That happened to us when we were here last time. Remember, Linus, when we thought we were avoiding a rock blast? But I bet those guys switched the signs around. And all the other signs around the route like when we ended up at that mill."

"I do remember that, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "But Peppermint Patty, in her typical fashion, blamed you for leading us into it when you weren't at fault. She used to have that bad."

"Yeah, but we later figured it was those bullies," said Charlie Brown.

"And I guarantee they will do the same this year," Freddy continued. "Now I may come off as an egomaniac and a blowhard."

"You, Freddy?" said Franklin, halfway sarcastically. "Perish the thought!"

"But although I may come out full of myself, I do know how to play by the rules," Freddy stated. "Just like when we competed against each other, Brown. I may have been getting at your goat, but I ask you, did you ever see me cheat once?"

"Never," Charlie Brown responded.

"Exactly. And when we did battle on that field and track, it was always fair and square. And that's what separates me from those other three losers. After they put the other kids in danger, I didn't want to be a part of their gang anymore. I may be an egomaniac at times, but I do have morals."

At that moment, Charlie Brown gained a newfound respect for Freddy Fabulous. He may have been a blowhard, but he would never cheat to win. Charlie Brown knew that Freddy would rather lose than put others at risk to win.

"Freddy," Charlie Brown began, "how would you like to be a part of our team?"

Freddy thought about it. He finally said, "You got it, Pumpkinhead." And the boys cheered. With Freddy Fabulous on their side, they would have a chance against those bullies.

Meanwhile in the girl's cabin, Frieda, Melanie, Eudora, and two other girls were getting ready for bed as well. Frieda walked over to a familiar-looking waterbed.

"Isn't that the waterbed Peppermint Patty slept on last time?" she asked.

"I wasn't here when you guys came here last time," said Eudora. "Sally had described it to me, though."

"Snoopy came in that night to kiss all the girls goodnight," Frieda recalled, "and when he got to Patty's bed, they started bouncing around out of control. I know one thing. I'm avoiding this bed like Schroeder used to avoid Lucy."

"That was a good one, Frieda," chuckled Eudora.

"I wonder how my Frankie's doing over in the boy's cabin," Melanie wondered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Mel," said Eudora. And the three girls noticed one of the other girls crying softly. They wondered what was wrong. Frieda walked over toward her as she was lying in bed, sobbing.

"Hey," Frieda began, "what's the matter, hun?"

"Nothing," said the girl. "I just miss my friend, that's all."

"Did she not make it to the camp?" Frieda asked.

"No it's not that," said the girl. "She was killed back in January."

Eudora and Melanie gasped. That sounded very familiar to them. Frieda continued, "What happened to your friend?"

"Well she had moved away about over a year ago," the girl continued. "We had a falling out sometime after she moved. But I had gotten in contact with another girl who knew her in the town she moved to. She said something about her joining a gang called the Snakes, or something like that. But it was a different name like…"

"…The Serpent Sisters?" Frieda finished.

The girl gasped. "Yeah! That's the name! How did you know that?!"

"This girl you talked to," Frieda continued, "her name wasn't Lucy Van Pelt, was it?"

"As a matter of fact it was!" said the girl.

"And that friend that got killed," Eudora finished, "was her name, by chance, Margaux Holt?"

"YES!" the girl shouted. "YES IT WAS! You girls knew Margaux?!"

"Not personally," said Frieda, "but we are friends with Lucy, the girl you talked to. We are from Sparkyville ourselves. Lucy said she had talked to a girl who was best friends with Margaux who was from Detroit. You must be that girl. Joslyn, is it?"

"YES, I AM JOSLYN!"

"Well, Joslyn," Eudora said, "we were there that night your friend got shot. We are so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, girls," said Joslyn. "Is Lucy here, as well?"

"Unfortunately, she decided to stay back home with her boyfriend," said Frieda. "However, her brother, Linus, is in fact here with us. You'll meet him tomorrow. This is his girlfriend, Eudora. My name is Frieda. I'm Linus's best friend's girlfriend. And this is Melanie."

"Nice to meet you all," said Joslyn with a smile.

"Could you all keep it down?" griped the other girl. "I'm trying to sleep!" The other girls just snickered a bit and got ready for bed. All of them had just made a new friend in Joslyn. And they all were connected through Margaux Holt a.k.a. Python.

Meanwhile outside, Snoopy made a tent for himself and was eating a midnight snack and watching some TV before bed. It was going to be a busy day the next day.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FIRST ROUND**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE FIRST DAY**

The next day, the Reveille horns blasted. Woodstock wisely didn't make a makeshift nest in the bullhorn this time around, instead opting for a nearby tree near Snoopy's camp. Everyone started the day with calisthenics. Later the boys met up with the girls in the mess hall for breakfast. It was there the boys met Joslyn.

"So you're the Joslyn my sister talked to about Margaux," said Linus.

"Yeah, that's me," said Joslyn. "It is nice to meet you. I would have liked to have met your sister face to face, though."

"Yeah, she'll be disappointed she stayed back now," Linus stated.

"So who's your new friend with you guys?" asked Eudora.

"This is Morris," announced Charlie Brown. "He's pretty nervous about being here, but we swore we would look out for him, in case a certain trio started anything with him."

"Just stick with us, kid," said Freddy to Morris. "We won't let anything happen to you on my watch!"

At that moment, the bullies walked in shoving one boy out of their way and standing on top of the table where Charlie Brown and the others were sitting.

"Oh no!" said Morris. "They're here."

"Keep cool, Morris," said Franklin.

"All right listen up, losers!" announced Slim. "Today is the first day of camp competitions. And just so you know, we plan to win! Course you already knew that." Charlie Brown's blood began to boil with anger at those guys.

"So with that said," Slim continued, "may the best man, or woman, win! Of course it will be us, because as usual, guys?"

"WE'RE NUMBER ONE!" cheered the bullies. "WE'RE NUMBER ONE! WE'RE NUMBER ONE!" The bullies finally got off the table and continued to cheer as they left the mess hall.

"Ooh, I hate those guys!" said an angry Frieda.

"You and me both, Frieda," agreed a just as angry Charlie Brown. "We need to stick it to those guys once and for all. They seem to think they run the camp!"

"They kind of do, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy.

"What do you mean, Freddy?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Well Slim, the loudmouthed leader there, his parents own this camp," Freddy stated. "And his goons are always invited here every summer to join him."

"No wonder they seem to get away with murder here," said Linus.

"And I'm sure his folks are none the wiser," added Franklin.

"Exactly," Freddy continued. "So if we're going to get proof of their wrongdoing and finally put these guys to pasture, we will need proof of their shenanigans. But who can we get to find that proof?"

"I think I know just the person!" Charlie Brown said.

"Who is it, sweetie?" asked Frieda.

"Frieda, remember back in October the 'big reveal'?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I think I know where you're going with this," said Frieda with a smile.

"I just need to talk to Snoopy and then make a phone call," Charlie Brown replied.

"What does Snoopy have to do with this, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"Nothing, but Woodstock has a lot to do with it!" Charlie Brown finished. "I'll be right back. Frieda, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure thing, honey!" And Charlie Brown and Frieda went to meet with Snoopy and make that important phone call. The rest of the kids wondered what they were up to.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WRONG TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: HEADING DOWN THE WRONG PATH**

Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were riding the bus, thinking that they were on their way to Camp Remote. Marcie looked out the window and didn't recognize any of the surroundings. She got a little concerned about where they were going, but knowing Patty, she would be in denial and when she would finally realize things went wrong, she would somehow find a way to blame Charlie Brown for it. But this time, Charlie Brown wasn't around.

"Sir, I think we are going the wrong way," said Marcie.

"Nonsense, Marcie," said Patty. "The bus driver said this was the way to camp."

"Sure, but did you ask if it was Camp Remote?" Marcie asked.

"We don't need to ask, Marcie. They know which camp we're going to."

"They may be going to A camp, sir, but they may not be going to OUR camp. I'm going to ask someone where we're headed." And Marcie got up and went to talk to another kid about where they were headed.

"Excuse me," said Marcie to a boy wearing a coonskin hat, "but where is this bus headed?"

"Oh, it's headed for camp," said the boy.

"But what's the name of the camp?" she asked.

"Camp Nowhere. It's just outside Salt Lake City, Utah."

"SALT LAKE CITY?!" exclaimed Marcie. "Thank you!" And she ran back to where Patty and the others were.

"Sir, I was right!" she said with worry. "We're not going to Camp Remote! We're going to a camp in Utah!"

"Utah?!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty. "This is all Chuck's fault! He should have sent us directions to Camp Remote!"

"Now how did I know you would pin the blame on Charles rather than yourself, sir?!" said Marcie, sarcastically. "A storm hits, it's his fault; the stock market falls, it's his fault; a building collapses, it's his fault; the Yankees lose the World Series, YOU KNOW THE FREAKING DRILL!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Marcie," said Patty.

"All I'm saying is that it's not Charles's fault we ended up on the wrong bus," Marcie continued. "You, and ONLY YOU, were the ones who put us on this bus. Charles never said he would give you directions to the camp! You need to stop using him as your go-to scapegoat! Did you forget about the Homecoming incident?!"

Peppermint Patty looked down with guilt. "You're right, Marcie. Why do I keep doing that?! It's like I'm afraid to be wrong and have to find someone else to blame for my actions. I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's okay, sir," assured Marcie. "You just needed a 'Come to Jesus', so to speak."

"I've got that bad," Patty lamented. "It's always been 'When in doubt, blame Charlie Brown'. I do need to stop using him as an excuse because of my own screw-ups."

"Let's just focus on getting off this bus and back to town, sir," said Marcie. "But first, we need to know when the next stop is and get off there." And the four of them continued to ride until the bus came to the next stop.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: CHEATERS ALWAYS WIN**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: BULLIES-10; EVERYONE ELSE-0**

The first event of the day at camp was the egg walk. The object of the game was to walk the egg on a spoon to your partner. But the handle of the spoon had to be in your mouth. And you had to transfer the egg without dropping it otherwise you were out of the game. Charlie Brown and Linus were partners, and Franklin and Morris were paired up as well. While the kids did all right, the Bullies found an opportunity to cheat in this game. What they did was use a rubber egg, and if it fell it wouldn't break. And, of course they won the game.

"WE'RE NUMBER ONE! WE'RE NUMBER ONE!" they cheered.

"It isn't fair," sulked Morris.

"Don't worry, Morris," said Charlie Brown. "Let them enjoy their victory."

"You got a plan, don't you, Charlie Brown?" said Linus.

"I do, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I made a call to an old friend of ours. They said they'll be here tomorrow. But right now, Snoopy and Woodstock are taking care of things this person will be doing when they get here. In the end, those bullies won't know what hit them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Franklin.

"Well, let's just say Lucy knows firsthand about what's going to happen to these guys," Charlie Brown said, glaring at the Bullies.

"I think I know what Charlie Brown is talking about," said Linus.

Later that day, it was another sack race, like last time. But Frieda and the other girls were pretty good at it, except for Melanie, who struggled with her sack. Those bullies were in the race, as well.

"Well those creeps haven't done anything underhanded, yet," said Frieda to Melanie.

"They won't have to sabotage me," said Melanie, who kept tripping over her sack, just like Marcie did last time. "I'm sabotaging myself!"

"Keep going, Mel," Frieda encouraged. "You're doing fine." But just like last time, the Bullies had holes in the bottom of their sacks for their feet and they ran ahead of everyone else.

"Did you see that, girls?" asked an angry Eudora. "Those jerks had holes in the bottom of their sacks! Peppermint Patty said that happened before."

"Keep cool, Eudora," said Frieda. "Charlie Brown has a plan brewing for these guys. I can't give too many details because we don't want them finding out about it. Just let them enjoy their ill-gotten win. They will get theirs."

And at the end of the race, the Bullies cheered yet again, "WE'RE NUMBER ONE! WE'RE NUMBER ONE, YEAH!"

Later in the mess hall, the Bullies were celebrating their "wins" and rubbing salt on the other kid's wounds by gloating about them.

"Guys," said Slim, "we're rising back to the top! And tomorrow begins the best event at the camp. The raft race!"

"Yeah, we got this in the bag," gloated Shorty.

"Those other kids won't know what hit them," added Bucky.

"And with our new-improved raft, we are a shoe-in to win the trophy this year," continued Slim.

Over at Charlie Brown's table, he said under his breath, "Just keep gloating, you jerks. Little do you know that we have a backup plan in action right now."

Later that night, a bus pulled up. A shadowy figure got off. They immediately went over to the girl's cabin and looked in the windows. Once they found Frieda, they tapped on her window. Frieda woke up and looked outside. She nodded and got up to meet the person. Then Frieda snuck over to the boy's cabin and peeked inside the windows until she found Charlie Brown. She tapped on his window. Charlie Brown woke up and saw Frieda's signal. He nodded and went outside. He then went over to Snoopy's campsite to wake him up.

"Snoopy," Charlie Brown began, "wake up! The cavalry has arrived!" Snoopy yawned and got off the top of his tent. He was sleeping on top of it like he does on his doghouse back home.

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy, and Woodstock met up with the stranger. They all knew each other.

"I'm glad you filled me in on these bullies, Charlie Brown," said the figure. "Don't worry. I will hang back some while I get evidence about these boys cheating. Snoopy, Woodstock, I'm going to need your help, as well. You may have to sit out this raft race this year to help me foil these bullies. Can I count on you?" Snoopy and Woodstock both saluted. "Good. Now Charlie Brown and Frieda, you will go about your business as usual during the race. Do both of you have your cell phones on you?"

"Yeah, we both do," said Charlie Brown.

"Good. Keep them at hand. You will need them to stay ahead of those bullies booby traps. Here are some solar chargers to charge your phones with." The figure handed them solar chargers for their phones.

The stranger continued, "Make sure you keep your phones dry and put them in a plastic sandwich bag with a zipper on it. Snoopy, Woodstock, and I will hike in the hills and keep watch over the river. And with Snoopy's ability to act as a helicopter, he and Woodstock can keep surveillance overhead. Now, all of you better return to your cabins. Don't worry about me. I will be sleeping in Snoopy's tent until dawn. Then I will sneak out towards the woods and set up my own camp. Sounds good?"

The kids nodded and they went back to their respective cabins for the night. The figure joined Snoopy and Woodstock and as Snoopy went back to the top of his tent, the figure went inside. And Woodstock went back to his nest to sleep.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: GETTING SET FOR THE RACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: PRE-RACE**

The next day, Charlie Brown and his friends started building their raft. This time it would be a bigger raft that could fit not just the boys but the girls, as well. They figured if they had a chance at beating those bullies, the best thing to do is work with each other. And with Peppermint Patty not chattering in his ear every second, Charlie Brown knew that it would go a little bit easier.

"Hey Charlie Brown," said Franklin, "I just saw the bullies new raft. If you think their old raft was something, wait until you see it now."

"What do you mean, Franklin?" asked Charlie Brown.

"They got radar detectors, navigational computers, sonar, twin outboard turbo motors, and it's even larger than the old one. Plus they don't have to blow up their floaters, either because they self-inflate."

"Good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown. "Well we'll worry about that later. Let's get our raft blown up." And the boys started blowing air into their raft. Freddy came up with an air tank.

"You guys want to pass out or something?" he stated. "Here, use this. I got it from the tool shed."

"Good thinking, Freddy," said Linus. And the boys inflated the raft using the air tank Freddy found. As soon as the raft was inflated, all of the kids started bringing provisions and what they needed aboard. And although Frieda prided herself on staying pretty and dressed up nice, she also was very outdoorsy and could be practical. She was dressed for the raft race and even brought some fishing poles and bait.

"In case we have to catch our meals," she said to everyone.

"Good idea, Frieda," said Charlie Brown.

"Thank you, baby," Frieda said, and then kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek.

"Okay, we should ide our raft so those bullies don't sabotage everything," Linus suggested. "They would do something underhanded like that. They've done it before."

"You're right, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "But where can we put it so they won't get to it?"

"I know of a spot in our own cabin," Linus said. "There's a big door in the back and we can easily fit the raft in there. Plus if those creeps come in, we can booby trap the place."

"I think you're on to something, kid," said Freddy.

"Okay, everyone," Charlie Brown finished, "let's bring the raft into our cabin." And all of the kids carried the raft to the boy's cabin and brought it in for safe keeping.

Meanwhile in another portion of the camp, the bullies were getting ready as well. Shorty started the self-inflation on the floaters, while Bucky brought their provisions. Slim was checking out the equipment on the raft.

"Is everything operational?" asked Bucky.

"Yep," Slim answered. "We will know where those kids without them finding out. I've even scouted the river for any changes. Luckily we know about the big waterfall in the river so we know now to avoid that area. But those others won't know the way like we do!"

"They'll for sure go over the waterfall," said Shorty.

"Exactly," Slim continued. "That's IF they survive our OTHER traps we will set for them before the waterfall." And the bullies and Brutus laughed about their plan, thinking it was foolproof. But unbeknownst to them, Charlie Brown's mysterious friend was keeping an eye on them and listening in on their whole conversation.

Sometime later, Snoopy and Woodstock were getting ready for their hike into the woods to do their part in foiling the bullies. Snoopy, dressed in his Beagle Scout leader fatigues, had a big backpack filled with their own provisions and camping equipment. Before they left they would let Charlie Brown know they were getting ready to implement their part of the plan. They went to see him in the cabin.

"Snoopy, you're getting ready to head out into the woods?" Charlie Brown asked. Snoopy nodded. "Okay, but be careful. And don't get caught by those bullies and their awful cat. Understand?" And Snoopy gave a salute and headed out the door for the woods.

"Why is Snoopy and Woodstock heading into the woods, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"Part of my plan to give those bullies one-for," Charlie Brown stated. "Our old friend arrived last night, Linus, and Snoopy and Woodstock are going to aid them in surveying those jerks and making sure we stay one step ahead of them. Sorry I'm being secretive about this, but I don't want anything to go wrong. I want those bullies to be in the dark about everything. I want them to think they're winning. It will make this revenge all the sweeter in the end."

"I won't say anything, Charlie Brown," Linus stated, "but is it who I think it is?" Charlie Brown nodded. "Mum's the word!"

"Good," Charlie Brown finished. "And Frieda is the only other person in on it, and she's keeping quiet about it, as well. But for right now, let's set up our own booby traps in case those bullies make a surprise visit tonight." And all of the boys set up traps around the cabin in case the bullies decided to sabotage the raft.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: HITCHING A RIDE**

At that time, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were at a bus stop in the middle of the desert. They had no idea where they were. And they only had a little bit of money on them between the four of them. The bus they were on continued to Utah and they got off at that particular stop. The man at the terminal said that the next bus to Sparkyville wouldn't be there for a couple of days. All of them were tired and hungry. Across the street from the bus stop was a restaurant.

"We need to get something to eat, guys," said Peppermint Patty.

"But we don't have much money, sir," said Marcie. "And they could be expensive."

"Well we don't have any other options, Marcie," Patty stated. "We could go to the gas station, but what they probably have is just chips, candy, and soda. Let's just see what they have first and then decide if we want to eat there. It's not like the next bus to Sparkyville will be coming through anytime soon." And the kids reluctantly went over to the diner.

When they went in they saw some other kids eating as well. They decided to sit down at a booth. When the waitress came over with menus, the kids looked at the options on it.

"Hey, we got enough for quite a few of these items, and with money to spare," Patty said with happiness.

"You're right, fraulein," said Franco. "Food is cheap at restaurant."

"Well I guess we can order some food," said Marcie.

Later after they ate their meals, Patty said, "The only problem is where will we sleep tonight? I feel we'll be spending the night in the terminal for a couple of nights. If only we were close to Camp Remote."

"Excuse me?" said a girl with pigtails in the next booth, who had a southern accent. "Did y'all say Camp Remote?"

"Yeah," said Patty. "Are you heading there?"

"Naw, but my pappy is heading not too far from thar," the girl said. "I figured we kin take y'all as far as we can go 'n we reckon you won't be too far from thar. About 10, 20 miles, I reckon."

"Really?" said an excited Patty. "There may be hope, guys! Can you give us a lift, girlie?"

"Shore, my pappy could give y'all a lift. You will have t' ride 'n th' back o' the truck, though."

"That's not a problem! Is it, gang?"

"No problem at all," said an apprehensive Marcie.

"Kay y'all pay y'all tabs 'n we will leave." And the kids paid for their meals and joined their new friend and her father as they climbed into the back of the pickup. They left the diner soon afterwards.

A bit later, the truck stopped about 30 miles from the camp. The girl opened the back window of the truck and said, "Kay y'all. This is as far as m' pappy will go. Y'all have t' go on y' own from here."

"Okay, and thanks for the lift," said Patty as everyone was getting out of the truck.

"No problem, Patty," said the girl. "Y'all take care now. Y' hear?" And the truck made a turn and left in a different direction.

"Okay, guys," said Patty, "we may have to hoof it from here and camp out somewhere in the woods tonight. But stay close to the road so we won't get lost."

"I think just getting to the camp has become an adventure in itself, sir," said Marcie.

"Stop calling me 'sir'!" Patty retorted.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE RACE BEGINS**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: HITTING THE RIVER**

The next day, the kids all got their rafts ready to take out on the river. The bullies never messed with Charlie Brown's team's raft, and everything was a go. The bullies had their raft ready as well, but didn't start their engines until they were further up the river. Snoopy and Woodstock had already got a head start into the woods so they could monitor the situation with Charlie Brown's friend. Once the gun sounded the race was on and Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Franklin, Melanie, Freddy, Morris, and Joslyn were on their way. The bullies also launched their raft. Once they were out of sight, they turned on the engines and took off past Charlie Brown and the rest, causing waves in the process. The raft didn't capsize, though, and they were able to continue.

"They're way ahead of us," said Morris.

"Don't worry, Morris," said Linus. "Everything will be fine. This is a long river and there will be plenty of time to beat those bullies."

"He's right, Morris," said Joslyn. "Don't give up hope."

"Okay, I won't," said Morris, who blushed at the sight of Joslyn. He had took a liking to her. Charlie Brown and Frieda noticed.

"You see that, sweetie?" said Frieda. "I think Morris kind of likes Joslyn."

"I noticed," said Charlie Brown. "I remembered how I used to look like that whenever the little red-haired girl came around. But now I have you and everything's great."

"Aww, Charlie Brown." And Frieda kissed Charlie, making him smile.

"Hey guys," said Freddy. "There's a fork in the river coming up. Which way should we go?"

"According to this digital map," said Linus looking at his tablet, "we should go left."

"Okay, left it is," said Charlie Brown. And they steered their raft left.

Meanwhile the bullies were way ahead of everyone else. They had already set up their camp for the night.

"Okay, guys," said Slim. "Let's get some sleep right now because we will be planning our traps later tonight and we can even get even farther ahead of the pack."

"What if those other kids pass us?" asked Bucky.

"Don't worry about that," said Shorty. "Let 'em pass us. We will be getting the last laugh anyway."

"Right," agreed Slim. "Even if they get ahead of us tonight, they won't stay ahead. Especially with what we got planned for them." And the bullies laughed and got ready to sleep for a bit.

Later that night, the kids built a campfire. They had their sleeping bags set up. But first they cooked some hot dogs over the fire. Morris was looking around nervously.

"What's the matter, Morris?" asked Joslyn.

"I'm nervous about what's in these woods," said a scared Morris.

"Relax, Morris," said Freddy. "As long as you don't mess with them, they won't mess with you."

"Freddy's right, Morris," agreed Linus. "Besides, everyone knows the real danger is queen snakes. If you get chomped by a queen snake, you had it!"

"QUEEN SNAKES?!" yelled Morris.

"Easy, Morris," said Charlie Brown. "Queen snakes are known to be afraid of three things: mountain lions, bears, and campfires like this one. Right, Linus?"

"Exactly, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Morris," said Joslyn. "I got your back."

"Thank you, Joslyn," said Morris who finally calmed down. At that moment, Charlie Brown's cell phone beeped with a text message from his contact.

"Is that your guy, Pumpkinhead?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah," Charlie Brown replied. "They said that the bullies may be planning something tonight but they don't know what. They said that Snoopy is watching them from a distance and will send out any info on any potential dangers ahead."

"Well we better get some shut-eye," said Frieda.

"Yeah, I can hardly keep my eyes open," said Franklin. "You got enough to eat, Mel?"

"I'm set, Frankie," said Melanie. "Okay, good night all."

"Good night," said the kids. And they went into their sleeping bags, leaving the campfire going so they still had some light and warmth.

Sometime later that night, the bullies went ahead and started their mischief. First they passed Charlie Brown and his friends as they were sleeping. They went a bit further up the river. They came to another fork in the river. A sign on the left said "Stay out! Construction area for future expansion. Dynamite in use!" and the sign on the right read "Detour". The bullies switched the signs around, and they kept going further down the river. What they didn't know was Snoopy and Woodstock saw the whole thing and messaged the figure protecting Charlie Brown and his friends. They got the message and decided to message the gang in the morning about the booby trap.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: DIRTY DEEDS**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THWARTING A SABOTAGE ATTEMPT**

The next day, Charlie Brown and the rest continued along their route along the river. Charlie Brown's friend had texted him and let him know about the bullies' trap. He told the group to be vigilant. Nothing much had happened that day as they kept going.

Pretty soon they came to the first trap that the bullies had set up. Charlie Brown studied it.

"You know last time we ended up in a blasting area, Charlie Brown," Linus stated. "I think this is the trap Snoopy saw last night."

"You're right, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "Instead of going left, we should go right."

"But the sign says that they're blasting in that area," said Morris.

"My contact said that the bullies switched the signs around while we were sleeping," Charlie Brown stated. "And they have done this to us before. We're going in the direction of the supposed 'blast site'."

And Charlie Brown and his team went towards the right. And it was a smart move on Charlie Brown's part because at that moment, a blast was heard from the other side.

"Good call, sweetie!" said a relieved Frieda. "We could have been caught in that mess over there."

"Thanks, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "Let's just say I've learned from last time. Plus having our lookout and Snoopy on the job helps as well. Let's keep going on. I'm sure those bullies got a huge lead right now."

And the kids continued to float down the river. Charlie Brown's contact texted him again warning about a possible waterfall coming up, and the bullies planted a sign in that route, calling it a "shortcut". When they got to that area they set their raft on the nearest bank so they could investigate. Morris, Joslyn, Melanie, and Eudora stayed behind with the raft in case those bullies would pull a fast one on them. Charlie Brown and the rest walked along that supposed shortcut. What they discovered was a never-before seen waterfall that was even taller than the one they went over before.

"There is NO WAY we were going to take that shortcut!" said Franklin.

"No kidding," agreed Freddy. "Those jerks are taking no prisoners this year."

"No one could survive that plunge," said Frieda.

"Well we're going to have to be extra careful this time around," said Charlie Brown. "As Freddy said, the bullies are even more dangerous this year. They may try to really hurt us this time."

"Do you think so, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I do, Linus," Charlie Brown stated. "I need to get in touch with my contact. Luckily we have good reception out here." And Charlie Brown called his friend who was helping out. They answered the phone.

"Hello? Charlie Brown?"

"Yeah. You and Snoopy may need to keep a close watch to the bullies. They're playing for keeps this year. I think they're more dangerous than they were before."

"You're not lying, Charlie Brown. Earlier, Snoopy was able to get close and videotape a conversation they had earlier as they set up camp downstream from you guys. You guys have a mole in your group working with the bullies."

 _ **EARLIER**_

 _Snoopy and Woodstock was in the woods when they noticed the bullies setting up camp along the bank of the river. They decided to listen in on their conversation. Snoopy also pulled out a camera to videotape the scene._

 _"If those other kids survive the blast and the waterfall and somehow make it this far, that will be just an appetizer for what we have in store for them," said Slim._

 _"Tomorrow we will set up our biggest and bestest trap EVER!" said an excited Bucky._

 _"They won't know what hit them," snickered Shorty._

 _"Plus with that mole we planted with them, they don't even know there's someone on their team working WITH us!" added Slim. Snoopy and Woodstock gasped in shock. "If what this mole is telling us is true, they have someone tailing us and watching everything we do. Not that it matters, they will soon be shocked when our plant double-crosses them!" And the bullies laughed at their scheme. Snoopy and Woodstock left before they were spotted._

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**_

"A mole?!" said a shocked Charlie Brown.

"That's right," said the friend. "Someone on your team is a plant for the bullies. Who's all on your team that wasn't there the last time you guys went up against the bullies?"

"Well there's Freddy Fabulous, but we already knew him from back home. And then there's Joslyn, but Lucy had met her as she was a friend of Python's from Detroit. I guess the only one none of us knew until now is Morris. But he doesn't seem like the mean, conniving sort."

"I still say be careful with all three. Freddy may not cheat on the track field, but who's to say he won't cheat here? Not to mention that he was acquainted with them before, so who's to say he isn't working with them now on the low? And Joslyn may be the one female that the bullies will work with. And as for Morris, it's those quiet, meek ones you really got to look out for."

"Okay, I will talk to Frieda and Linus. They are the only ones, besides myself, who know your identity. The others know you are watching over us, but don't know who you are, except for Eudora, Franklin and Melanie, but we didn't tell them it was you, either."

"Okay good. As long as those bullies and the mole doesn't know what I look like, I'm safe. I can't say the same for Snoopy and Woodstock. They may need to hang back some because the bullies know who they are and may try to do something to them."

"Good grief, you're right! When you see them, tell them to head back to camp. It's the safest spot they can go to. And we will keep an eye on Freddy, Joslyn, and Morris."

"Okay. Just don't let any of them know you're on to one of them, or even give away that you are watching them. Just go about your business and pretend like you don't know it's either one of them working for the bullies. I will be in touch." And they hung up. When Charlie Brown was able to get Linus, Frieda, Eudora, Franklin, and Melanie all together he shared what he talked about with the friend. They all agreed to be vigilant but not reveal what they knew or any suspicions they may have had.

 **NEXT CHAPER: IT IS** _ **A**_ **CAMP, BUT NOT** _ **THE**_ **CAMP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: CAMP REMO?!**

Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans had made it to camp after miles and miles of walking. But the camp didn't look familiar to any of them. At the front it said "Camp Remo" but the T and E were missing. They spotted a kid walking by and Patty stopped him.

"Hey kid," she began, "is this Camp Remote?"

"Camp Remote?" said the kid. "That's hundreds of miles from here! This is Camp Remo. 'Remo' is short for 'Remorgana'. Austin Remorgana was the founder of the camp. But he went by the nickname of 'Remo', hence the name 'Camp Remo'." And the kid left.

"AAUGH!" yelled Patty. "WE MAKE IT TO A CAMP, BUT IT'S THE WRONG ONE!"

"Maybe that girl whose father gave us a lift got the name wrong, sir," said Marcie.

"I can see that, fraulein," agreed Hans.

"Now what are we going to do, gang?" asked a sad Patty. "We're miles away from Camp Remote where Chuck and the rest are. And while we are at A camp, it's not the one we wanted."

Just then they heard a familiar voice. "Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans?" The kids turned around to see a friend of theirs.

"Roy!" said an excited Patty. "Are you a sight for sore eyes to see!"

"What are you four doing here at Camp Remo?" Roy asked.

"We were trying to go to Camp Remote where Chuck and the rest were," Patty explained, "but we got on the wrong bus, ended up in a small desert town, and now here. At least now we have a reason to stay since you're here."

"Sure, Patty," said Roy. "Just go register in the main building and they can set you guys up to stay."

"Great!" said a happy Patty. "C'mon, gang. Let's get ourselves settled." And Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans all went to the main building.

Later on that day, Marcie and Hans were relaxing by the lake. They wanted to take it easy after the treacherous trip they had. Marcie, in particular, was not interested in any sporting activity that they were having and just wanted to enjoy the quiet time for a while. Peppermint Patty and Franco went off to join up with the sack race they were having.

"How you feeling, Marcie?" asked Hans.

"I'm okay, Hans," said Marcie. "I'm just glad we could finally get somewhere and stay. Even if we're not with Charles or the rest, I'm fine where we're at. As long as you're here." And Marcie cuddled up to Hans. She was glad that long trip was over. Had Roy not have been there, Patty probably would have dragged them somewhere else trying to get to Camp Remote.

Sometime after the sack race was over, Peppermint Patty and Franco hung out for a little bit with Roy and was getting the lay of the land.

"Well as you probably figured out the girl's camp is on the other side of the lake," Roy started. "The boy's camp is on this side where we are now. While we don't have a winding treacherous river or mountains like Camp Remote, it's still a fun camp to be at. And best of all, no bullies to contend with."

"Well Camp Remote did have those bullies," said Patty. "And if they came back, Chuck and the others are probably having to deal with them, as we speak. So us ending up here, while not what we planned, is probably for the best."

"Good way to see it, Patricia," said Franco.

"Also we will have stories around a campfire tonight," Roy continued. "I know you'll like to tell some of your scary stories, Patty."

"You know it, Roy!" Patty said with excitement. And the kids continued to plan out their time at Camp Remo for the coming weeks.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A TRAITOR AMONG US**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: WHO'S THE MOLE?!**

Charlie Brown and his team continued to float along the river. But now they had knowledge thanks to Charlie Brown's contact that one of their teammates is working for the bullies and dishing out information to them. It was either Freddy Fabulous, who they all knew and had been a one-time ally of the bullies, Joslyn, who was Python's friend from Detroit and who had met Lucy via web chat, or Morris, the seemingly shy kid who was afraid of anything confrontational. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Franklin, and Melanie stayed alert and didn't give away any suspicions they may have had about the trio.

Sometime later, they pulled their raft to shore and walked up a long pathway. It was familiar to Charlie Brown and Linus as it was the pathway toward the cabin where they set up base when the kids were looking for Snoopy and Woodstock last time they were at Camp Remote. Once they made it to the cabin, Charlie Brown and the rest settled in and cleaned the place up. Franklin started a fire in the fireplace, Frieda started making up some hot dogs she kept in a cooler that they brought. Charlie Brown figured it was a good thing Peppermint Patty wasn't there with them as she would have compared Frieda bringing the hot dogs to Charlie Brown only having cold cereal. Plus the girls that were with them this time wouldn't kick them out in the cold.

"Sounds like Patty wasn't appreciative about you guys having something to eat, even if it was cold cereal," said Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"Yeah," Charlie Brown agreed. "It was like she expected me to be this Grizzly Adams-type woodsman who knew a lot about the great outdoors. She even pulled that the next day at breakfast, where the cereal actually made sense. She even asked where the Huevos del Ranchos were!" Frieda chuckled at how the spectacle would have looked.

"I mean even Lucy or Sally didn't complain about the meal options like Patty did, and they're the biggest gripers I know," said Charlie Brown. "Finally I told her if she didn't want it, she didn't have to eat it, and that actually put an end to that."

"Well I surely won't complain that we don't have a traditional 'camp meal'," said Frieda. "Especially since I brought provisions, as well as some freeze-dried meals."

"Well don't tell Patty that," stated Charlie Brown. "I'd never hear the end of it. She would be like 'See Chuck? Your girlfriend can bring something besides cold cereal!'." The two laughed at the thought of that.

A little bit later at night, the kids were sitting around the fireplace. They were startled by the door opening. Their worry went away when they saw a familiar beagle and yellow bird.

"Snoopy!" said Charlie Brown when he saw his dog. "I am glad to see you, but you and Woodstock were supposed to head back to camp. Did you guys get lost?" Snoopy and Woodstock nodded.

"Well I guess it's actually better that you're with us rather than on your own," Charlie Brown continued.

"Care to join us at the fireplace?" asked Joslyn. Snoopy and Woodstock happily obliged and sat down next to Joslyn. Snoopy, in typical Snoopy fashion, kissed the girl on her cheek. Rather than recoil like Lucy would, she just giggled and smiled. "Your dog is a real charmer, Charles."

"Tell me about it," sighed Charlie Brown.

"Does anyone know any songs to sing?" asked Freddy.

"I'm glad you asked, Freddy," said Frieda, who then pulled out an acoustic guitar she brought with her.

"I almost forgot your girl sang, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Charlie Brown. "You remember she was in the contest with your sister."

"Don't remind me," said Freddy, remembering how that ended disastrously for the Fabulous siblings after Francessa's controversial performance. "My parents grounded Francessa for months after they heard about her performance. I was lucky to get off with a warning because I had no knowledge about the dancing she would do."

"Go ahead, Frieda," said Linus. And Frieda began to play the guitar and sang for the other kids. They watched and smiled at Frieda's performance. Charlie Brown smiled as his girlfriend sang beautifully. Once she was done, the kids clapped and Charlie Brown hugged her, as did Snoopy.

Later, as the kids were sleeping, Morris got up and quietly went outside. He walked past Snoopy, who made a tent and he was sleeping on top of it as he always did. Woodstock was on top of his stomach. Morris walked a different pathway towards a campfire. There he saw three figures. One of them spoke, "Ah Morris, good to see you, buddy!"

"Keep it down, Slim," said Morris. He was the co-conspirator for the bullies. "Well the beagle is back with the group, but I still don't know who the other guy is that's watching you and the others."

"Well don't worry," said Shorty. "I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later."

"It's like they're keeping those jerks safe from your traps," said Morris. "They're staying at least one step ahead of you guys."

"Well it's time we turn the tables on their little guardian angel I'd say," said Slim with a devious grin. "You go back to the cabin. If anyone asks where you were, tell them you went to the little boy's room. Leave the rest to us." And Morris complied and went back to join Charlie Brown and the rest. Little did he know someone else followed him to the bullies' camp.

"Bucky," said Slim, "tomorrow morning you will head out into the woods and look for the contact. Since you know this camp like we do, it shouldn't be too hard. Shorty and I will continue the race."

"Sure," said Bucky, "but how will I be able to get in contact with you? None of us, except for you, brought our cell phones."

"True," Slim replied, "but I always have a backup." And he pulled out a walkie-talkie and handed it to Bucky. "Use this and we will stay in touch with each other during the race."

"Okay," Bucky responded. And the bullies began to get some shut-eye.

Meanwhile, Morris was heading back for the camp when he was stopped by two kids. One was slightly taller than him and another was really taller than him. He recognized them to be Franklin and Freddy.

"Well it looks like Woodstock isn't the only bird in our ranks," said an angry Franklin.

"Yeah," agreed a just as angry Freddy, "but at least he doesn't squeal to the opposition!" And both boys grabbed Morris by the arms and dragged him back to the cabin. Morris's pleas of how he could explain fell on deaf ears as the two boys continued to drag him back.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: NOW WHAT?**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: MORRIS THE MOLE**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" said an angry Joslyn to Morris the next morning. The boys tied him up so he wouldn't try to escape. "I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU, AND IT TURNS OUT YOU'RE WORKING FOR THOSE AWFUL BULLIES!" All of the kids were upset with Morris. But one thing was on Charlie Brown's mind.

"How much do they know about our contact?" he asked.

"Not much," said Morris. "They're in the dark about who it is as I am. While they knew about your mangy mutt…"

"Watch it!" warned Charlie Brown, with Snoopy growling behind him. Linus was impressed. It was not often the wishy-washy Charlie Brown showed any bravery.

"Sorry," apologized Morris. "While they knew about your dog helping out, they don't know about the other person who's helping you."

"Franklin, Freddy," Charlie Brown said, "would you take Morris back to camp and explain everything to the camp counselors? We will continue the race."

"Sure thing, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy.

"We got this, Charlie Brown," added Franklin.

"Snoopy, you and Woodstock go with them," Charlie Brown added. "You were both supposed to go back to camp anyway, but they also need some added backup just in case." And Snoopy saluted his owner and joined the boys.

"I'll go with you, too, Frankie," said Melanie.

"That's fine, Mel," said Franklin. Before they left, Joslyn had one more thing to say to Morris.

"I can't believe I actually considered you a potential suiter," she said through gritted teeth. "But now I see that you're a big fat jerk like those bullies you're working with! You… you… you…"

"I think 'blockhead' would suffice, Jos," suggested Charlie Brown.

"Good one, Charles." And she turned back to Morris and shouted, "YOU BLOCKHEAD!" and punched him square in the gut. Morris doubled over in pain.

"It could be worse," said Freddy.

"How?" groaned Morris.

"I could have been one of us boys who decked you instead of her," said Franklin. "But we will leave you to the counselors, instead." And the kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock went back to camp with a tied up Morris in tow. Joslyn sat down and cried.

"I really liked him," she sobbed. "After everything that has happened with Margaux I was finally starting to feel better. But Morris the Mole turned out to be a loser!"

"Not all boys are like Morris, Joslyn," said Frieda. "Take my Charlie Brown, for instance. Many folks thought of him as wishy-washy, boring, and spineless, among other things. But he is also kind-hearted, sweet, and an all-around good guy. And he has developed a backbone over time as well. He's still not perfect, but who is? I love him just the same, and he loves me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And he'd make sure no one else did anything to hurt me as well." Charlie Brown smiled at her girlfriend.

"She's right, Joslyn," added Charlie Brown. "You will find a boy who genuinely likes you for you and doesn't have an ulterior motive."

"Thank you, guys," said a sad Joslyn. "I think I want to join the rest and head back to camp. Maybe I can still meet up with them."

"Okay, Joslyn," said Linus. "We'll see you back there."

"Oh and do me a favor."

"That is?"

"Beat those creeps for me!"

"You got it, Jos!" said Frieda. And Joslyn ran to meet up with Franklin, Melanie, Freddy, Snoopy, and Woodstock. That left Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora.

"So now it's four of us, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"We can still do this, Linus," said a determined Charlie Brown. "If we can finally win the first baseball game of the season, we can beat those bullies at their game. With our contact still out there looking out for the bullies we can't fail."

"Oh, Charlie Brown!" cooed Frieda, and she gave him a kiss.

"Well we better get going," said Eudora. And the remaining kids pushed their raft into the water and continued the race. Charlie Brown and Frieda kept their ears to their cell phones for the contact to give them any more information pertaining to any dangers that laid ahead from either the bullies or Mother Nature.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MEANWHILE, BACK AT REMO…**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: SOFTBALL SUPERSTAR**

Even though it wasn't the place they aimed to go to, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were settling in at Camp Remo. Franco played some rugby with some of the other boys, Marcie and Hans got some sun by the lake, and Peppermint Patty was knee-deep in the activities at the camp. All of this led to the big softball game.

This particular day, Roy came up and said, "Hey guys, they're having a softball game against another nearby camp. We could use some players. Patty?"

"Like you even have to ask, Roy!" said Patty with a smile. "We've got this! Isn't that right, Marcie?"

"Uh oh!" said a worried Marcie. "Somehow I knew she'd rope me into some kind of sport. And it had to be baseball's cousin, softball! I hate baseball, and it also goes for softball as well."

"Come on, Marcie!" persuaded Patty. "We won't be here too long and I've been dying to do some activities at camp." Marcie reluctantly complied and joined Patty's team, as did Franco, Hans, and Roy.

Later during the softball game in the fourth inning, Peppermint Patty's team was ahead about 12 runs to the other team's 3 runs. Patty was having a lot of fun during this trip. She knew those bullies wouldn't give them trouble like they would had they went to Camp Remote with Charlie Brown and the rest. It was the bottom of the fourth inning and Patty's team was up to bat again. All of the kids on her team did well and was able to score a ton of runs.

Needless to say Peppermint Patty's team won the softball game. And she couldn't have been happier. Even though she wasn't at camp with Charlie Brown and the others, she was having fun at Camp Remo. Marcie seemed to enjoy it as well, though she would rather be at the library reading a book about someone going to camp that wasn't her.

Later that night, the kids were enjoying another campfire. And all of the kids told stories from beyond. Patty had a few ghost stories to tell that she was holding back until that night. As far as she, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were concerned, they would have to wait to meet up with Charlie Brown anyway.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: JOSLYNS' SECRET**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE RACE CONTINUES**

After the fallout from Morris being the plant for the bullies, Charlie Brown, Linus, Frieda, and Eudora continued the trip down the river. They stayed vigilant for the bullies "detours" and booby traps. One they weren't able to avoid was the old campgrounds of Camp Remote.

"What is this place, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I don't know, Linus," Charlie Brown replied. "It looks like our camp, but deserted."

"This place is very spooky, babe," said Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"I second that," agreed Eudora.

"Let's just keep moving, gang," said Charlie Brown. And the kids kept going down the river. What they didn't know was that Slim and Shorty decided to set up camp there. They kept in contact with Bucky, who was searching for the kid who was helping out Charlie Brown and his friends.

"This place always gave me the creeps, Slim," said Shorty.

"Aw cool it!" said Slim. "At least here we don't have to be out in the elements. And if it rains or snows, we will remain dry."

"Any word from Buck yet?" asked Shorty.

"No, but he said he'll call us if he finds anything," Slim replied. And the boys slipped into their sleeping bags for some shut-eye.

Elsewhere, Franklin, Freddy, Melanie, Joslyn, Snoopy, and Woodstock were transporting Morris back to camp for disciplinary action from the camp counselors. They decided to make camp for the night and continue in the morning. They tied Morris to a tree so he wouldn't escape. Franklin and Freddy decided they would take turns watching Morris. They would've included Snoopy, but with his habit of losing interest and doing something else quickly, they opted not to use him for that task.

Sometime later during one of Freddy's watches, Joslyn woke up and walked over toward where Freddy was. Morris had fallen asleep.

"Hey Joslyn," said Freddy. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I couldn't," she said. "Freddy, do you know the real reason why I came to this camp?"

"What was it?"

"Well, I was so distraught over my friend Margaux getting killed by some gang member who was supposed to be her friend. Plus I felt some guilt myself because I cut it off with her after she had moved to your town because her so-called friends put it in my head that she didn't care about me. And I believed them, Freddy, despite her telling me she would keep in contact with me. Now I would never have that chance to make amends with her.

"Which brings me to why I came here. I was going to commit suicide during the raft race."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah. Even though Linus's sister was real nice to me and offered friendship to me, I couldn't get past my guilt over Margaux's death. But when I met Lucy's friends, Frieda, Eudora, and Melanie over there, as well as Linus, her brother, Charles, Franklin, and you, you guys were so nice to me and made me feel like I was a part of your gang from the beginning. And even that jerk, Morris over there helped in a way. I didn't want to kill myself anymore, but keep on living."

"I am curious. How were you going to kill yourself in the first place?"

"Well Camp Remote has been voted for years as the most dangerous camp in the country. And with the endless waterfalls around here, I would've hurled myself over one of them, plunging to my death."

"I don't know what to say to that. Do you still feel that way, especially after what happened with ol' Morris here?"

"No. Even what he did was awful, I know I still got the rest of you for support." Freddy smiled. Joslyn was in a dark place when she had come to Camp Remote, but now that she had met Charlie Brown and the rest, she felt like a new person.

"Well, maybe you should get some sleep," said Freddy. "We will continue the trip back to camp first thing in the morning and we still have a ways to go."

"You're right," agreed Joslyn. "And Freddy? Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem, Joslyn." Joslyn gave Freddy a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Freddy."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: EN-SNARED!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: ONE BULLY LESS**

The next day, Bucky continued his search for the person who was helping Charlie Brown and his friends. He had a supply of food and a huge backpack on him with all of his needs as he was hiking through the woods. He wasn't getting anywhere with the search, though. He also tried to radio Slim and Shorty, but couldn't get through.

After about an hour, he spotted a campsite with a tent, campfire, and a telescope and binoculars hanging from the telescope. He tried to radio the others again.

"Slim! Shorty!" he responded. "I don't know if you can hear this, but I may have found the person helping those kids. Over!" And as Bucky started to get closer to the camp, he was taken by surprise when he was caught in a snare trap. Before he knew it, he was hanging upside down. The figure came out of their camp to see what the commotion was all about.

"Well, well, well," the person said. "It looks like I caught a fox trying to sneak into my camp! Quite the ugly fox at that!"

"YOU"RE the one helping those kids out?!" asked a bewildered Bucky.

Elsewhere, Franklin, Freddy, Melanie, Joslyn, Snoopy, and Woodstock had finally made it back to camp with Morris in tow. The first thing they did was bring him to the camp counselor's office. Morris, despite his pleas to spare him, was forced to tell the counselors about the bullies plan to cheat to win the race as well as them cheating in the other games, not just that year but in the past as well. The counselors said they would deal with Morris, and they would wait until the bullies returned to camp and would deal with them then. The other kids left the office.

Back on the river, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora continued the race. They were nearing the same waterfall they went over the last time, but they were determined to avoid that area at all costs.

"Is there another direction we can go, Linus?" asked Charlie Brown.

"According to my map we can veer left and go down a rougher, but far less dangerous route to the left," Linus stated.

"I guess we have no choice," said Frieda. And the kids steered their raft to the left fork in the river. And the other way was treacherous with dips in the river. The kids held on for dear life. Slim and Shorty were not too far behind.

"They took this route, Slim," said Shorty.

"And we will go that same way," Slim replied. "We're not going over that big waterfall again!" And the two remaining bullies followed suit going that same treacherous direction.

Meanwhile Charlie Brown and the others finally made it towards the bottom and everything was smooth sailing from then on.

"I can't believe we made it," said Charlie Brown. "And look! The finish line is up ahead!"

"We're going to win," said an excited Frieda.

"All right," Charlie Brown began. "Everyone grab a paddle and start heading for the finish." And all four kids grabbed a paddle and started paddling towards the finish line. But Slim and Shorty started up their motor and roared past the others.

"See ya at the finish line, turkeys!" shouted Slim. And he and Shorty cruised up towards the finish line.

"I can't believe those jerks are going to win," said an upset Eudora.

"Don't worry, Eudora," said Charlie Brown. "With my contact gathering up all the proof of the bullies wrong-doings and with Franklin, Freddy, and the others bringing Morris back to camp, their victory will be short-lived."

And the bullies went past the finish line chanting, "WE'RE NUMBER 1! WE'RE NUMBER 1!"

Later at camp, Slim was gloating to Charlie Brown and the others. Franklin, Freddy, Melanie, Joslyn, Snoopy, and Woodstock had also rejoined them.

"I told ya we'd be victorious again!" a smug Slim replied. "We reclaimed the crown!"

"I just wish I knew where Bucky was," said Shorty.

"Good point," added Slim. "And what did you guys do with Morris?"

"We found out he was working with you guys," said Charlie Brown.

"We brought him back here to camp to face the music," added Franklin.

"As far as your other cohort," said Freddy, "we have no idea where he is."

All of the sudden, a familiar creepy voice came on the loudspeaker. It said, "Slim, Shorty, Bucky, Morris, and Brutus, your day of reckoning has arrived. It's time you five paid the piper!"

"What's going on?" said a worried Slim.

"Everyone meet up in the mess hall for the presentation of a lifetime," the voice said. And everyone went into the mess hall to see what was going on. They found a tied up Bucky and Morris, and a caged Brutus underneath a big projection screen.

"I set things up with the camp counselors for this presentation," the voice continued. "And now Slim and Shorty, join your brethren under the screen." The two boys reluctantly complied. "And now without further ado, here is our little film about these terrible five."

And the lights went out and a film appeared on the screen. The title said, "How to Get Away with Murder at Camp Remote". The film showed the bullies changing signs and sabotaging the route of the river so they could win the race. All of the kids, except for Charlie Brown's group, were shocked at what they saw. They knew Slim and his gang were bad, but they didn't know they were borderline criminals.

"There have been men and women who got locked up in prison for less," the voice said. "Slim, you and your gang had gotten away with way more than just cheating to win. You put other kids' lives in danger just to win a trophy. Contrary to what you guys say, you are NOT number 1. You are DEAD LAST!"

And the film ended there. All of the kids in the mess hall were glaring angrily at the bullies and they just stood there nervously.

"Bucky, who did this?!" asked a frantic Slim.

"Would you believe it was a girl?!" said Bucky.

"No way!" said Shorty.

"I'm not kidding, guys," Bucky said with fear. "She was the one who those other kids had looking out for them watching our every move."

"Where is she now?!" asked Morris.

"Over here, boys." And out came Heather, the little red-haired girl. She was the one Charlie Brown got in contact with. He had remembered how she and Marcie, along with Woodstock, exposed Lucy's plot against him at the Homecoming game a few years prior. He decided to give the bullies the same treatment and put an end to their sabotaging ways once and for all.

"I don't believe it!" said a shocked Franklin. "Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty was right about you. You really are a sly dog!"

"Hi, Heather!" said a cheerful Melanie.

"Yep, I called Heather," said Charlie Brown. "And it was because of how she revealed Lucy's ploy against me that inspired me to reach out to her and expose these jerks for who they really are."

"Charlie Brown figured since she was pretty stealth in exposing Lucy's plot to embarrass him," Frieda continued, "he figured she would be the perfect person for the job to out these cretins."

"And this is only the beginning for you idiots," said Heather to Slim and the others. "Before I put together this little presentation, I showed the photos to your parents, Slim."

"YOU DIDN'T?!" said a scared Slim.

"And they were none too pleased to see their son and his friends putting other campers' lives at risk just so you could win a rafting race." At that moment, a skinny kid came up to Slim and the bullies.

"Hey Slim," he said. "Your mom and dad want to see you and your friends. Something about sending you off for the rest of the summer to Melendez Military Academy's Boot Camp?"

"Oh no!" And the rest of the bullies and Morris, who was carrying Brutus in the cage, went to meet with Slim's parents and receive their punishment.

"Good work, Heather," said Charlie Brown. "Thanks to you, we finally put those bullies in their place."

"Was glad to do it, Charlie Brown," said Heather. "Maybe now everyone can have a good time at this camp without having to worry about those jerks ruining everything."

"Amen to that!" said Linus. And everyone cheered.

Frieda kissed Charlie Brown and said to him, "You are wonderful, Charlie Brown. I love you so much!"

"And I love you, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. Everyone started enjoying the day now that Slim and his goons were no longer causing trouble.

 _It's a new day (we can all agree),_

 _That the sun shines (brought to you absolutely free)._

 _Free as running water, fresh as morning dew,_

 _(No matter who's the leader) when the sun sets down,_

 _It's gone, Charlie Brown (so race for your life)._

 _Take a chance 'cause there's no second dance,_

 _('Til it's a new day)._

 _I'll tell you a secret, you're about to take a test,_

 _And you have to do your best, don't forget,_

 _(Just remember, just remember, don't forget)._

 _Your life is free as running water, fresh as morning dew,_

 _No matter who's the winner (if you try),_

 _We're behind you (Charlie Brown)._

 _{Race for your life) Charlie Brown._

 _(Race for your life) Charlie Brown._

 _(Race for your life) Charlie Brown._

 _(Race for your life) Charlie Brown._

 **NEXT CHAPTER: BACK HOME AGAIN**

Theme from "Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown" written by Ed Bogas


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: WELCOME HOME**

A few days later, the bus dropped off all the kids back in Sparkyville. They were glad to be home from their trip to Camp Remote. Linus also told Joslyn before they left that he would tell Lucy to get in contact with her as soon as she could. And Heather went back to her town, but not before saying her goodbyes to her old friends. At that moment, Snoopy and Woodstock pulled up on their motorcycle. Charlie Brown went to greet them.

"You guys can head back to the house," he said. "I'll meet up with you there." Snoopy gave a quick salute and rode off for home.

"Well, it's been fun, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy to Charlie Brown.

"Yeah it has," said Charlie Brown. "Thanks for your help with dealing with those bullies, Freddy."

"No problem, Brown. Like I said, I may be a bit of an egomaniac, but I'm not a cheat. Anyway, I'll see you on the track field, kid."

"Not if I see you first," joked Charlie Brown. The two boys shared a laugh, then Freddy headed for home.

"Big brother!" Sally had waited to meet up with Charlie Brown.

"Sally!" he said, surprised to see his little sister there. "I thought you'd be at home. Snoopy is on his way there now."

"I wanted to meet up with you," Sally said. "I have a surprise for all of you guys."

"Really?" asked Frieda. "What is it?"

At that moment, another bus coming from Camp Remo pulled up. Then Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Roy all got off.

"Heya, gang!" said a happy Patty. "I see we all got home at the same time!"

"Hey," said Franklin. "Where are you guys coming from?"

"We were going to meet with you at Camp Remote," said Marcie, "but we ended up at the similar-named Camp Remo instead."

"Luckily Roy here was already there when we got there," said Patty.

"Well you're just in time," said Charlie Brown. "Sally said she had a surprise for all of us."

"Really?" asked Patty. "What's the surprise, kid?"

"Well," Sally began, "you remember a certain Mexican girl who was with us for a short while? Well she's back, people!" And then Dolores stepped out from behind a pillar at the station.

"Hola, amigos," she said.

"DOLORES?!" said a shocked Charlie Brown.

"Well I'll be!" beamed Peppermint Patty. "Welcome back, Dolores!"

"When did you get back in town?" asked Linus.

"When you were at camp about a week ago," said Dolores. "Sally told me all of you were gone to camp, except for you, Patty and Marcie. She didn't know where you went."

"It's a long story, Dolores," said Marcie. "Oh by the way, these are our boyfriends, Hans and Franco. They're from Germany."

"Hola, Hans and Franco," greeted Dolores.

"Guten tag, Dolores," said Franco and Hans.

"Well this summer is shaping up to be a good one," said Charlie Brown.

"You said it, babe," agreed Frieda. And the kids headed for their homes and caught up with Dolores at the same time. Charlie Brown and his friends would enjoy the rest of the summer. Dolores also met some of their other new friends like Ox, Cobra, and Rattler. She also rejoined Charlie Brown on his team as another auxiliary player. They still had some losses, but they also had some decent wins, as well. Things were going to be great for the gang that summer.

 **THE END**

Coming soon,

 _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_ SEASON 2!


End file.
